


Why John Watson couldn't, ever, ever, be friend with the famous Harry Potter

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Series: We're far better than them [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossover, Gen, Teenlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quoi ressemblerait une confrontation entre nos deux partenaires dans le crime Sherlock Holmes & John Watson et le Golden Trio si tout ce petit monde était à Poudlard ? One shot, John Watson PDV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why John Watson couldn't, ever, ever, be friend with the famous Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> One shot déjà publié sur fanfiction.net il y a déjà un bout de cela, à quelques (légères) modifications près. Juste une petite scène qui me trottait dans la tête, et que je voulais absolument mettre en forme. Sherlock AU (obvisouly), se déroule au cours de la troisième année du Golden Trio à Poudlard (une de mes préférées, je dois dire). Constitue une introduction à Of Goblet and Deductions, fiction en plusieurs chapitres où on retrouve cette fois Sherlock et John à Poudlard lors de la quatrième année de Harry.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Dans la salle des potions, dans les cachots sinistres où des odeurs pestilentielles dominaient, John Watson sentit sa tête dodeliner, puis lentement mais sûrement tomber en avant jusqu'à heurter son chaudron. La douleur le réveilla un bref instant, assez pour qu'il sente un regard interrogateur sur lui, celui de Neville Londubat, qui le dévisageait, étonné. Malheureusement lorsqu'il tourna la tête, John se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait surpris,qui n'était rien moins que le professeur Rogue esquissant un sourire malveillant .De son ton doucereux, il lui adressa une remarque sarcastique :

- « Eh bien, Watson ,je ne me doutais pas que votre philtre soporifique était si puissant qu'il fasse effet avant même d'avoir été bu. Cela fera 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre inattention, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Sachant très bien que cette dernière phrase signifiait retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, John renfonça la tête dans ses épaules. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à soutenir Rogue, d'autant plus qu'il entendait les ricanements goguenards des Serpentards autour de lui, ainsi que les chuchotements désapprobateurs des autres Gryffondor. Bien qu'ils aient l'habitude de se soutenir face au directeur de la maison des Serpentards, leur ennemi juré, ils trouvaient tout de même désagréable de se faire enlever des points pour une raison aussi stupide qu'un des leurs s'endormant en cours de potions, surtout à un mois de la remise de la Coupe des 4 maisons. Un murmure plus distinct se fit néanmoins entendre :

- « S'endormir en cours de Rogue devrait être considéré comme un incident aussi inévitable que montrer de l'incrédulité devant les prophéties de Trelawney : pourquoi être puni pour ça ?

John esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'il entendait Ron, Dean et Seammus s'étouffer de rire dans leurs chaudrons et Hermione émettre une remarque désapprobatrice. Malheureusement, Rogue avait lui aussi entendu.

- « Eh bien Potter, j'espère que cette remarque aura réussi à faire rire vos amis, car vous allez en payer le prix. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, et vous viendrez également me voir à la fin du cours. »

A ce stade là, les Serpentards, ravis ,se donnaient des claques dans le dos en se congratulant mutuellement de leur prochaine victoire à la coupe des maisons « on n'a rien besoin de faire, ces abrutis s'en chargent tous seuls », mais les Gryffondors également satisfaits, félicitaient discrètement Harry. Rembarrer Rogue était quelque chose qui valait bien 20 points de moins, et puis honnêtement, personne ne pouvait jamais en vouloir à Harry Potter, tout le monde se doutant que les points qu'il allait récolter à la fin de l'année pour une action héroïque encore inconnue rattraperaient tous ceux qu'il avait perdu pendant l'année. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour John Watson.

 

Le cachot se replongea bientôt dans son silence habituel, troublé seulement par le frémissement des des liquides. Un chahut dans un cours de potion était un concept improbable pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, quelles que soient leurs maisons. L'ambiance fut plutôt pénible, étant donné que Rogue,vexé par l'affront personnel reçu, inspectait chaque table et laissait échapper un sarcasme à chaque préparation ratée, à savoir globalement toutes. La torture fut cependant de courte durée, et lorsque le cours se finit une volée d'élèves sortit des cachots, chacun commentant joyeusement les événements récents.  
Seul Harry et John restèrent, celui ci tentant d'éviter son regard – il se sentait responsable de la punition de Harry. Sans grande surprise, Rogue leur infligea une retenue d'une semaine, consistant à nettoyer tous les chaudrons utilisés chaque soir -sans magie évidemment-, et un parchemin de 30 lignes à rendre sur les propriétés de la Pierre de lune.

Sitôt libéré, John sortit précipitamment. Il entendit les pas de Potter le rattraper, puis ce dernier l'interpeller. Une fois parvenu à sa hauteur, il lui toucha l'épaule :

- « Je crois que tu avais oublié ton livre de potion sur ta table. Tu risque d'en avoir besoin pour le devoir supplémentaire. » lui annonça-t-il en tendant son manuel.

Confus, John ne savait que répondre. Il le remercia faiblement, puis voulant exprimer le fond de sa pensée, lança :

- « Je suis désolé que tu aie eu une punition en partie à cause de moi, en tout cas je voulais te dire merci, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment sympa de ta part, et puis c'était très amusant, honnêtement. »

Harry lui sourit en retour :  
- « Oh tu sais Rogue me hait depuis le jour où je suis arrivé dans son cours en première année. Il utiliserait une chaussette mal assortie comme prétexte pour enlever des points à Gryffondor et me mettre en retenue, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. »

Cette fois, John rit franchement. Il fut interrompu par Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient, attendant Harry à l'entrée du cachot. Ron donna une franche accolade à John « merci mon pote tu nous a bien fait rire », et exprima toute sa désolation à Harry  « alors, qu'est-ce que cheveux gras t'as donné à faire cette fois ? » , tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.  
Tous trois se tournèrent vers John, resté un peu interdit- il ne parlait quasiment jamais au célèbre trio, il l' intimidait, et de plus il avait l'impression qu'ils évitaient sa compagnie. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
Harry lui demanda, apparemment curieux:

- « Pour t'être endormi en cours de potions, avec Rogue toujours furetant, tu devais vraiment être fatigué..tu n'as pas fermé l’œil la nuit dernière ? »

John sentit qu'il était inutile de prétendre le contraire, ses cernes violâtres en étaient une des preuve les plus évidentes. Il résolut donc de leur dire la vérité : 

- « En fait, j'ai passé la nuit dans un couloir avec Sherlock, alors.. »

Au moment même où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se rendit compte de leur caractère ambigu et de ce à quoi ils devaient ressembler quand on ne connaissait pas le contexte : il sentit ses joues chauffer. Effectivement il avait passé la nuit dans un couloir avec Sherlock à faire le guet près de la salle commune des Serpentards, pour avoir la confirmation que Anderson faisait le mur afin d'aller voir à la bibliothèque sa petite amie (illégitime) Donovan. Sa petite amie officielle avait sommé Sherlock de faire l'enquête pour qu'il lui en apporte la preuve, et bien que dernier dédaignait ouvertement les affaires de mœurs, il avait besoin de Gallions pour mener à bien sa nouvelle expérience scientifique. John s'était révolté contre ce procédé déloyal, mais il adorait suivre son meilleur ami dans ses enquêtes, et s'était exécuté. Mais comment diable expliquer tout ça aux personnes devant lui ? Elles ne le croiraient sûrement pas. Pour l'heure, Hermione le regardait d'un air compréhensif tu-peux-sortir-avec-qui-tu-veux-je-suis-ouverte-et-tolérante, Ron semblait sur le point de s'exclamer : « Avec ce Serdaigle ? Holmes ? C'est vrai que les gens commençaient à jaser, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que.. », mais il en était sûrement empêché par Harry qui lui labourait les côtes avec son coude, en regardant John d'un air gêné.

 

Heureusement-ou malheureusement- pour lui, ce moment embarrassant entre tous fut interrompu par Sherlock déboulant à toute allure, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant, caractéristiques du début d'une enquête passionnante. Il se rua sur John, et tout excité commença à lui expliquer.

- « Plus la peine de faire le guet comme des idiots, on vient de me charger d'autre chose ! Lestrade a reçu des enveloppes vides ,avec 5 crocs de Doxy dedans ! C'est une menace ! On peut très facilement deviner qui est l'expéditeur en faisant quelques études de routine sur l'enveloppe.. »

Il s'interrompit en découvrant la présence Harry, Ron, et Hermione qui le dévisageaient d'un air froid, mais intrigué. Tout comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard ayant déjà adressé la parole au Serdaigle - John mis à part évidemment,- aucun des trois ne pouvait le supporter.  
Sherlock les regarda silencieusement, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres et sembla sur le point de parler, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Harry :

- « Ne- fais- pas- ça. Tu vas encore dire ce que chacun d'entre nous pense et a fait dans les dernières vingt quatre heures, et crois moi ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai envie. »

Sherlock se contenta d'émettre un bas ricanement en guise de réponse :

- « Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de maîtriser aussi bien l'art de l'observation et de la déduction que moi pour savoir ce que tu as fait dans les dernières 24 heures-tout le château le sait. Quant à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué non plus. Le fait que tu sois aussi émotionnel et passionné rend tes sentiments aussi facile à voir qu'à travers du verre. »

Harry semblait sur le point de sortir sa baguette, ainsi que Ron, mais John les arrêta précipitamment, leur dit qu'il s'excusait pour lui et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils y aillent et non sans avoir remercié Harry une dernière fois il partit précipitamment, entraînant son meilleur ami par la manche. La raison pour laquelle le trio célèbre l'évitait autant que possible, bien qu'ils soient de la même maison et de la même année lui était revenue en mémoire : éviter John était le meilleur moyen pour eux d'éviter Sherlock, et c'était comme ça que tous les Gryffondors agissaient.

Pendant un court instant, la rage le submergea et il s'exclama :

\- « Pourquoi diable fais tu cela ? Ils recommençaient juste à être sympa avec moi, ils avaient l'air de m'avoir pardonné toutes les autres fois, où tu as été désagréable, et où j'étais là et ne pouvais rien dire! »

Sherlock renifla avec dédain.

- »Tu n'as pas besoin de leur amitié, si ce sont des personnes qui se vexent aussi facilement. Tu es vraiment énervé ? Je pense que si j'avais pu dire à l'instant à Ron ce que Hermione ressentait pour lui, je lui aurais plutôt rendu service. »

La colère de John s’estompa aussitôt, remplacée par la curiosité :

- « Hein ? Mais comment tu as deviné ? Je veux dire les Gryffondors s'en doutent tous plus ou moins, mais tu les vois vraiment rarement, et puis ils ne se regardaient même pas ! »

- « Évident. Hermione n'avait aucun poil de chat sur elle, elle les a tous enlevé scrupuleusement : elle a pris le temps de faire ça ce matin , alors que ces cheveux ne sont même pas brossés. Son chat est sans cesse avec elle, donc il peut lui remettre des poils à tout moment,et pourtant elle a accompli ce vain effort. Ce qui prouve qu'elle ne supporte d'avoir quelque chose qui lui fait penser à son chat sous les yeux-ce chat qu'elle est censée adorer-. Donc elle en veut à son chat, et même moi je suis au courant que les dernières disputes entre Ron et Hermione étaient au sujet de Croûtard et Pattenrond. Donc inconsciemment, elle en veut à son chat de la séparer de Ron :je pense que même toi tu peux trouver la suite. »

John sourit, et décida d'ignorer la semi insulte qu'il venait de recevoir. Il s'excuserait encore une fois à Harry, et puis c'était vrai ; après tout avait-il vraiment besoin d'être ami avec lui ? Du moment qu'il savait qu'ils ne le détestait pas personnellement, John n'était pas vexé par le fait de ne pas pouvoir traîner avec eux. Après tout, ses enquêtes avec Sherlock était au moins aussi passionnante que les petites aventures de Harry Potter.  
- « Alors , ces crocs de Doxy envoyés à Lestrade ? Qui pourrait en vouloir à un préfet en chef de Poufsouffle aussi sympathique que lui ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture ! Toute appréciation (ou non) est la bienvenue...


End file.
